Twilight's being Pushed
by HARAJUKU LOVER101
Summary: Bella isn't normal. She's a watcher, pusher and something els she just doesn't know it yet.But if Division ever found her she would be an experiment.But when she moves to Forks she will be in more trouble than b4. And does she get caught? Full sum inside.
1. Not normal

_Summary: Bella isn't normal. Her mother is a watcher and her father is a pusher. When she was five her parents had to split because Bella has not one but both of those powers and if division found her she would be a lab rat. She's a pusher and a watcher and more she just doesn't know it yet. When she moves to Forks for safety she may get into more trouble than she ever has. And does she get caught?  
_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My name is Isabella Swan.  
I am not normal on any level, there are people all around the world that try to be normal like you but were not. We pass you everyday on the street, unnoticed. Sometimes.

You see there are some people with special abilities, we didn't ask to be special. We just are. My father Charlie, is a 'Pusher' he can make his thoughts your own, make any lie true. Just by 'pushing' what he wants into your head. Really good pushers can make you do what ever they want you to do.

My mother Renee, is a 'Watcher'. Watchers can see the future, it's not as easy as it sounds because the future is always changing in the biggest of ways by the smallest of things. There are 'Divisions' set up all around the world trained to track us down and make us into lab rats. They have this drug that's supposed to boost our powers but only one problem.

We keep dying. Division has been trying to find someone to survive the drug but no one has. Yet.

As for me I am a watcher and a pusher. I inherited both from my parents and the future I see isn't that great. So in order to stay protected my mom is sending me to live with my father. They had to split when I was younger so there was a less of a chance of Division finding me because I have two great powers. And if Division found me I would turn into a lab rat. So I am on my way to Forks.

I got hit with a vision and started to draw in my note book. I looked down to see a drawing of a girl with her back turned to me on a rock in the middle of the forest. I don't know who it is but I'm going to find out soon.

_(Bing) We have now landed and have a good day._

I raced off the plane to the luggage claim were I saw my dad.

"Bella" I ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I've missed you sweetie."

"I've missed you too dad." He chuckled as soon as I let do. Charlie was the Chief of police and looked exactly the same as I remembered. He loaded my stuff into the cruiser and we were off.

Once at the house I stepped out. Wow It's really green.

"Go inside, I've got these." I walked in and everything looked exactly the same. I went to my room and saw the baby bed was now replaced with a full twin.

_Vision_

_A gold eyed bronzed haired beauty. With other pretty people sitting near him._

_End Vision_

I'm in for it tomorrow.

**AN: Please tell me what you think. If you like it I'll try to update tomorrow. And will get better as it does on. So please review.**


	2. Stranger

**AN: Thank you guys sooooooooooooo much! I love getting reviews and thank you for adding my story it makes me feel special. (Teehee) =^.^=  
I was home sick so I decided to write another chapter. Here you go………………  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I'm in for it tomorrow  
_**  
Bella(PoV)**

**'Beep, beep, beep'**

Agggg. Stupid alarm clock.

**'Beep, beep, beep'**

I hit it. '**crash'.** Whoops.

I got up and walked to my closet, I found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a bluish green tank with a gray hoodi. I looked in the mirror and brushed out my hair so it ran down my back in waves and went down stairs to the kitchen. I saw Charlie.

"Hi dad." I greeted him. He smiled.

"Hey Bells, you excited for school today?"

"uh-hu." He chuckled. I have been loathing today.

"Bella, it wont be that bad." I gave him a smile and poured same cereal in my bowl.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." I looked at him.

"Come on follow me." He took me out side and I saw a red truck.

"Dad what is that?"

"That Bella, is your home coming present. I bought it off a friend."

"Oh my god, I love it! It's perfect." I ran up to it.

"Thank you dad. I love you." I gave him a big hug.

He laughed. "Glad you like it, well you better go, don't want to be late." I saw Charlie go to his cruiser when he stopped.

"And Bella, please don't screw with people." I looked at him and smiled. When I lived with my mom I used the student body and faculty as practice. Nothing major but mom found out.

"But if I don't practice how will I get good?" I asked innocently. His face grew hard.

"Bella," he warned.

"Ok, ok, I promise I wont." I need to find a way to practice. I have been lying to my mom about how good I am, she thinks I'm not very strong with my pushing power but boy was she wrong. One time some ass-hole grabbed my ass at the store and I made him get hit by a car, by accident. Kinda. For some reason my mom never knew about that, I plan for her to not. Weird on how she's almost as good as a watcher as my Aunt, well when my Aunt was.

Once I found the school, not hard since it's such a small town a toddler could find it. I parked in the front, I was a little early so there wasn't many people here. I walked to the building that said 'Office'. I walked in and saw a red head middle aged woman. She looked up from her stack of papers and gave me a small smile.

"Hello Dear, may I help you?" she pushed her glassed up.

"Um, I'm new here." she smiled brighter.

"Ah, yes. Isabella Swan, the chiefs daughter. We have been waiting." Oh great. She rummaged through drawers.

"Ok, here is your schedule and a map of the school." She told me the easiest routes and I left. The once quiet school was now buzzing with voices. As I walked I heard whispers and giggles. When I looked up I also saw a few guys checking me out.

_Ugg, Pigs. I wonder- no, no bad Bella. You promised.  
_  
I was then stopped by a boy with unhealthy skin who looked like he was a chess club boy.

"Hi, I'm Eric. Your Isabella right?"

"Oh- Just Bella." Then a blond haired boy came up to me. Ew he had a pimple on his chin.

"Hey Eric and hello gorgeous." I'm guessing he tried to sound seductive but miserably failed. I didn't acknowledge all I was looking at was his gross deformed pimple.

"So, do you need any help?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"Um no."  
**  
'Ring, ring, ring'**

I walked off to. I went to my first class I was doodling on my paper when I got vision flashes  
_  
Vision flashes_

A lab

A needle

And a man

End vision

"Bella, Bella." I looked up to see the teacher in front of me with a worried face and the class quiet.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, ya sorry. I get head aches sometimes." he nodded and went back to teaching. I hate when I get visions in public, most of the time my hands go up to my head and my eyes can squeeze shut.

The day dragged on till lunch came. When I walked in I got my tray and heard my name.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw chess club Eric with the blond dude that had that gross pimple.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Hey guys this is Bella." I got 'hi's' from people. I started to play around with my food when I looked around the cafeteria and saw the bronzed haired boy. He was sitting in the corner of the room with fore other people all the same yet different looking bored.

All pale white, beautiful, and not a flaw on there body. There were three boys and two girls. The small pixie girl like one had spiky hair going in every direction with plump lips and the blond one who would make any girl take a hit on her self esteem just being in the same room, had shinny golden locks flowing down her back.

With the boys, a huge muscular one who looked like a wrestler had small brown curls and cute dimples. While the honey colored haired one was more lean, he had muscle but not to much, he looked as if in pain.

And then the bronzed haired beauty he was beautiful. Hair that looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and pale long fingers and a tad bit of muscle he looked more boyish. And gold eyes. They all had gold eyes, except for the golden haired one his were more of a butterscotch color with some rings under there eyes as if they didn't get enough sleep. Then he met my gaze and I looked down embarrassed of getting caught staring.

"Just like my vision." I mumbled to low for anyone to hear, but out of the corner of my eye I saw them go up strait.

"Bella, who are you looking at." A small voice came out next to me. I realized it was the girl from Spanish class. Angela I think her name was. She looked were my eyes were.

"Oh, those are the Cullen kids."

"The Cullens?" I questioned.

"Ya, there all like adopted." A nasally voice came from across the table from a blond with to much make-up.

"Oh."

Angela spoke again. "I think Mrs. Cullen cant have kids or something of that sort."

"That's nice of them to take them in like that."

"Ya but there all together, like together, together. Except Edward." A brunette commented, that I had math with. Her name was Jessica or something with a 'J' I tried to ignore her non-stop babbling before.

"Who's , who?" I asked hoping to find his name.

"The big musically one is Emmett and he's with the blond one named Rosalie. Jasper the blond one who looks like he's in pain is with the small brown haired girl name Alice. She's really weird, and the gorgeous bronzed haired on is Edward. Dr. Cullen is like a foster dad slash mach maker, it's weird."

"Jess. There not actually related." Angela came to there defense.

"Whatever, don't even waste your time." Hmm, I wonder how many times she's been rejected.

'_Beep, beep." _

Hmm, I got a text message.

**Meet me in the forest out side of the school- unknown  
**  
_I panicked, calm down Bella, calm down. _

**Bella come on, it's important- unknown**

_Ok, maybe some one i know? But_ who?

Ok, don't freak your self out.

I stood up grabbed my bag and went out the door without a word ignoring the stares from the people from my table. And the Cullen's for some reason . I looked into the future and was happy with what I saw. I made sure it was clear and ran into the forest were I saw a girl on a rock with her back to me.

"Hi stranger." I said with a tad of humor in my voice

**AN: Ooh, who do you think it could be? Try and guess if you have seen the movie she's important. Please review, review, review. And try to guess, I want to know what you think. Any ways I promise to update tonight or tomorrow. It's the WEEKEND yay!!! Well don't wait push the button.**

- HARAJUJKU LOVER101 =^.^=


	3. You'r here

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, well I won't keep you waiting.**

Bella (POV)

Cassie turned around. She jumped off the rock and we hugged each other and hugged each other tightly.

I took a look at her, her dirty blond hair now had hot pink streaks. But her eyes were still the same blue I remember, just like her mom has, my aunt.

She was one of the best watchers on the planet but Division caught her when Cassie was really little and now Division has her.

So yes, that makes Cassie my cousin.

"What are you doing here, I'm so happy to actually see you in person." She laughed. Then looked down,

"Cassie what's the matter?" my voice shaking a little.

"I really don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

She sighed. " It's just I saw something about you. I don't really know but don't worry." She smiled and we linked arms walking back to the school. I just brushed what she said off.

"So, how's Uncle Charlie?" Cassie use to spend time with me during the summers when I was here, she just adored Charlie.

"He's doing really good actually." Then I was hit with a vision,

_Vision_

_It was me and Cassie in my room and Charlie called us down. He had pizza, we sat in the living room to eat._

_Charlie- "Cassie I'm really glad you decided to say in Forks for a bit, we still have your room here." He chuckled._

_Cassie- "Thank you Uncle Charlie." **(AN: I no it's only supposed to be a two bedroom house but I just made it three.)**_

_End Vision_

"So I'm taking it you guna stay for a while." We both laughed.

"Come on lets go to the house."

Once we reached my car in the school parking lot we drove to the house.

AN: Okay I need ideas, and sorry for keeping you guys wait, it's been crazy this last year but don't worry if I get ideas I WILL update.


	4. Family meeting

**Edward (POV)**

My family and I were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria. Everyone's thoughts were buzzing about the new girl, Isabella or Bella she liked to be called.

All the boys were thinking on ways to ask her out and the vile Mike Newton keep imagining her in a disturbing way.

_Eww, is that a pimple on his face._

I looked toward there table when my eyes were locked with a set of milk chocolate ones. It was her Bella.

She looked down, probably getting embarrassed about getting caught staring. But then she said something that startled us all.

She mumbled to low for any human to hear.

"Just like my vision." My family and I shot up.

_Alice- "Did she just say vision?"_

_Rose- "Looks like we have someone to deal with."_

_Jasper- "This isn't good."_

_Emmett- "I thought she was human."_

There thoughts rambled on to thinking if she was dangerous or not. Then out of no where she bolted out of the cafeteria. We all looked at each other.

_Alice- "Edward, family meeting." _I nodded

We all got up and walked out side to our cars.

All very silent.

Alice had already called Carlisle so he was home when we got there, we all moved into the living room and sat down.

Carlise started to speak.

"Okay, so it seems as if we have a situation on our hands," He looked at Alice.

"Are you sure you heard her say she had a vision?"

"I'm positive Carlisle we were all there then for some strange reason she bolted off and we don't know where she's at."

He sighed, "Very well then, were going to have to handle this very carefully. Until I figure this out no one is to approach her we don't know if she is a harm to us or not."

We all nodded and when into different directions. But for some odd reason I want to see her already, her eyes.

**Bella(POV)**

We had just finished up the pizza in the living room, so my vision came true and Cassie and I were in my room on my bed.

We were looking at our old notebooks that had our vision pictures in it.

"God, I am a crappy artist." Cassie huffed.

I laughed. "You're not that bad." I looked down at a page that had a picture of a cat in what looks to be a tree.

I remember this one. She had a cat named Giggles and he went missing, then Cassie had a vision of him in a tree.

"Bella you're so lucky you have amazing skills that involve drawing."

There was a knock on the door. It was Charlie.

"Hey girls, I'm going to bed so night."

"Night." We replied.

"Oh and Cassie I signed you up at Forks High school so best you get some good sleep." Charlie smile and left.

Cassie groaned.

"Oh shut up Cassie it won't be that bad." You see Cassie is a year younger than me but she is advanced so we are taking almost the same classes.

I sighed. "Come on time for bed, and don't worry I'm sure we will have classes together."

She rolled off my bed. "Okay whatever, night."

"Good night."

As soon as I was in my pajamas and showered, my head hit the pillow I was out.


	5. First day, again

**Hey guys another chapter, tell me what you think. and thanks for thee reviews.**

**Bella (POV)**

**Beep, Beep.**

_Ugh_, stupid alarm clock.

"Bella!" Cassie screamed.

Oh no, I thought. I bolted to her room where I saw Cassie with her head under her pillow with her alarm clock going off as well.

"Make it stop!" she wailed, I laughed and turned her alarm clock off.

She sat up, and groaned.

"Come on Cassie, time for school."

We were almost to school when I realized we were early.

"Bella what is up with this truck, it's like a thousand years old." I laughed.

"Shut up, I love my truck already."

We pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Hmm, so Forks High School as small as I though."

"Come on lets go to the Office."

We walked in and felt the warmth of the heater.

Mrs. Cope was at the desk.

"Well hello Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Um, my cousin Cassie needs her schedule." She looked over my shoulder at her.

"Oh, yes. Of cores, here you go." She handed her a paper with her classes on it.

We both thanked her and walked back outside, students were now all over school.

"Cassie, let me see you're classes," She handed me her schedule, I looked it over.

"We have some classes together including our first."

She smiled, "Great."

Lunch time rolled around and everyone was talking about another new addition.

"Hey Bella!" I think it was Jessica,

"Are you going to sit with us today, you can bring your um, cousin." I looked at Cassie.

"No thanks." And we walked off to an empty table.

"Are they always like this." Cassie complained.

"I think so they gust love to gossip, you know small town."

"There is this one girl named Lauren, total bitch by the way. But anyway she tripped me on purpose." Then she looked at me, I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh no, Cassie I already promised Charlie I wouldn't."

She pouted."Please Bella, you need to practice. I know your dying to."

Crap, why is she doing this to me. She knows I love using my gift, especially when it was for revenge.

"No, it's too risky."

She sighed. "Fine."

That's when I noticed the Cullen's looking at us. Cassie noticed it as well.

"Hey, who are they." She directed towards them.

"There're the Cullen family, from what I heard and his wife adopted them."

Her eyes went wide."All of them."

I nodded "Yep," I paused. " there is something different about them I don't know what it is I can just sense it. It's a weird feeling." Cassie nodded.

"Me too."

"Not to mention I also had a vision about them." She looked at me worried.

"I think I'm just over reacting thou, so don't worry."

She sighed, "Okay whatever you say."

Ding. Ding,Ding.

The bell went off.

"I'll see you in P.E, Okay?" she nodded and we both headed in opposite directions to our classes.

Bio.

I haven't been in this class do to the fact that I ditched yesterday.

Mr. Banner the teacher walked over to me.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Welcome to the class, you may take a seat by ."

_Just great._

I sat down and the class started.

**(AN: Hey guys what do you think, what should happen next. Please Review Review, they make me update sooner.)**


	6. Vampires

**AN: Hey everyone, I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update but I've gone threw a lot. Being in the Hospital and recovering, so here is a new chapter. Tell me what you think,**

**Bella(POV)**

I walked over to the table were Edward was sitting, he looked concerned. I sat down and he froze. He looked as if he were not breathing.

_'Weird'_ I thought.

"Okay class, I just have a worksheet for us today." Mr. Banner started to hand them out. Edward started to breath again. His eyes turned black. I

passed him a work sheet accidentally touching his hand. It was like ice. I slowly retrieved it.

A few minutes into the class I got another vision.

"Not again," I breathed out.

**Vision**

_All I saw were wood. Then came a tanned skin dark haired boy. He was smiling, then out of nowhere a howl screamed threw the forest making him abruptly sprint off. He appeared to be…_

**End Vision**

Right as that happened it ended.

"What was that?" I whispered under my breath.

I looked up to see Edward starring at me.

Crap did he see me?

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat heading toured P.E

"Bella!" Cassie called out.

"Hey Cass, you ready for P.E?" I smiled.

"You know it, I wonder what we get to do today I hope it baseball." She laughed.

Cass and I loved baseball. We loved sports and were quiet actually good at them. We also tended to be faster then most normal people and

stronger. Charlie thought it had to do something with our powers. When Cassie and I got dressed and went back to the gym we noticed we had

two of the Cullens in our class. Jasper and Emmett. They were alone to themselves just as Cassie and I were.

"There is something different about them." She told me in a low breath.

"I know, I just can't figure it out." I said with a frown on my face.

"Hey Cassie, I had a vision earlier."

"What was it about?" She asked curious.

"I'm not sure. I saw a boy in the woods. Then there was a howl and as he was running off something was about to happen then it ended."

She shrugged.

"Hmm I don't know." She paused "Was he cute?" She asked smiling.

I never really gave it much thought but as I remembered it, I saw his features.

He had a muscular structured body and deep brown eyes. With a nice facial structure and jaw line.

I smiled." Yea, hah kind of." We both laughed

Coach Clapp called our attention. But before I swear that Jasper and Emmett had been staring at us as if they were listening.

'Impossible Bella,' I told my self.

It turns out we were playing volleyball. Boys vs. Girls. Cassie and I grinned at each other.

When it was my turn I served as hard as I could. I was sometimes a competitive person especial at boys vs. girl things.

"Over the line!" Coach said.

No fucking way.

"Coach that was in, there just to pathetic to go for it." I exclaimed.

Coach looked at me. Anger came over me. I looked into his eyes.

"Coach you know that was in." I said, I was pushing him.

He looked dazed.

He blew his whistle.

"That was in. Girls point. They win."

Cheers came from the girls side and groans from the boys.

I laughed

Cassie looked at me.

She grinned, "So much for not using your powers."

I laughed, "Hey you know how i get, besides that _was_ in. He just has bad eye-sight."

I noticed Jasper and Emmett walking our way I took Cassie and walked to the girls locker room. I didn't trust those Cullens quiet yet.

As soon as we were heading to the truck Cassie got a vision. Once out of her trance she gasped. She looked at me then the Cullens,

"Bella we have to get back to your house." She seemed scared.

"What's the matter Cass? What did you see?" I stared at her.

"We just have to leave!" She pushed me toured the car. But when we turned around the Cullens were there. Piercing us with there gold eyes and

pale skinned features.

It had hit me. Gold eyes, pale skin and cold touch. And when Edwards eyes turned black . The stories! Billy one of Charlie's friends told me the

story of the cold ones when I was younger. I finally clicked, that's why I felt they were different.

"Vampires." Cassie and I breathed.

The Cullens faces turned cold.

**AN: Hey thank you for all the reviews, please tell me what you think. And thanks for the patience.**


End file.
